Talk:House Wiki
1-10 how much do you like House? 9 10 (a lot) --Penguinbob12 22:23, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Isn't this poll a little one sided? I mean, you don't expect contributors to a House wikia to say "no I don't like House", do you? -- Manticore 10:06, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :: (poll edited for space....) I think it was just placed here by Penguinbob to demonstrate the feature. :) How about this one? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 15:37, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Who is your favorite regular character? House Wilson Cameron Chase Foreman Cuddy The Cane The Ball of Unknown Origin :House, unfortunately. ;-) Cheers, RR • 03:52, 11 May 2007 (UTC) promotional photos from season 4th Hi. It's being very hard to me to find promotional photos over the internet for the 4th season. i mean those photos of house with all the staff surrounding him. I know the new staff was not defined in the first episodes while candidates competition, but now it is done. do you know something about this? i would like to see some promos including Taub, Kutner and Thirteen and with golden haired Cameron Ops! I think i put it in the wrong site, sorry Mashimax 11:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Chase in? Hi i am so sorry to bother but is Chase on the team in Season 4? I am in another country that has not had its S4 debut yet. no chase is no on his team in season 4. but he is still a part of the show. Like House? If you like House go to House Fanon Wiki!! I am the creator, and we really need some new users . Enjoy! [=)--Lovebirds211--Click for latest hate mail! 21:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) New Skin What are we going to do about this new "Oasis Skin" that is being forced onto many Wiki's? Some Wiki's have already left Wikia because it is causing problems.Klltr 03:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) House and Boris Yellnikoff =Boris Yellnikoff (played by Larry David in Woody Allen's Whatever Works) - Crippled, Genius, Biitter, Lonely, Atheist, Cynical, Likes classical music Gregory House - Crippled, Genius, Bitter, Lonely Atheist, Cynical, plays piano = subtitles Does anyone knows the company of the English subtitles of House and the Spanish ones? Thanks! add Martha M. Masters to the current team Hello folks! it's now time to add Ms Martha M. Masters in the current team, on the frontpage, isn't it? Robinnash 14:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Could be, but I have no idea how to do that. It's pretty much DIY around here. SteveHFisyh 00:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Props Question... I have a friend who loves House (has a leg problem and walks with a cane just like him) I was wondering if anyone could help me find a door knocker similar to the one in the show? I heard him talk about finding on like it for his door and been looking into it to surprise him with it, if I am able to track it down. The "Episodes" hover menu at the top of every page only goes to Season 3. Can someone get Seasons 2 and 1 on there? I would but I don't have the privileges or the skills. It's the menu after "Top Content", "Community", and "Characters". Cocoadog (talk) 08:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) wouldn't Foreman be considered to be on the team season 4-5? Beginning of the first few episodes of 4 maybe not but past that and through season 5 he was present.